


Somewhere

by hearth_goddess



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, anybodys is rosaline, i don't include the actual shooting scene, i really love anybodys, i've had this idea for so long, spoilers if you've never watched west side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: “What if he’s your Romeo, but you’re not his Juliet?”“Then you’re Rosaline and you survive the friggin’ play”Or, the first and last time that Anybodys saw Tony.(based off that one tumblr post that i can't find but you can google it)





	Somewhere

**The First Time******

** **** **

She remembers the first time she met Tony. She was only twelve, but word got out to the other gangs about the girl who hung around the Jets. She left school, heading back home, and had been cornered in an alley by a boy she had never seen before. He had grabbed her bag and her books, throwing them to the side and pushing her into the wall. He wanted to rough her up to send a message to the Jets, and she had been terrified. Then, out of nowhere, a boy ran into the alley and shoved the boy away, punching and kicking as he moved in front of her protectively. The boy had scrambled away, wiping blood from his nose. Her rescuer turned with a kind smile, picking up her bag and books, introducing himself as Anton Nowak, but “she could call him Tony”. Tony had led her out of the alley and down the street, where they ran into Riff, Action, and Big Deal. Tony told the boys what had happened, and Riff immediately checked over her, looking for injuries. She assured him she was okay, looking at Tony with a smile and pink cheeks, thanking him for saving her. He simply ruffled her hair with a grin, saying that it was no problem. As she entered her home that day, her pink cheeks still prevalent as her mother asked her what had taken so long, and her father asked how her day was. She answered back absent-mindedly, her mind thinking over the interaction with Tony repeatedly. As she fell asleep that night, he was the last thing on her mind.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**The Last Time******

** **** **

She hears the gunshot a few minutes after Tony yells at her to run away. She immediately spins around and runs back the way she came. As soon as she enters the basketball court, she freezes, staring in horror at the scene before her. Tony is lying in Maria's arms, red blooming across his chest. Maria is crying, singing softly as Tony's hand falls from her grasp. Chino is staring at the two as well, the gun held loosely in his hand. Jets and Sharks alike slowly filter onto the court, staring at the scene before them. Action tries to go to Tony but Maria shouts at him. She feels her eyes burning as she tries to hold back her own tears. She wishes she could have dragged Tony away, forced him to go with her somewhere safe. She wishes that she could have stopped him from going to find Chino, but it's all too late. As Tony is lifted into the air by the Jets and the Sharks together, she recalls a story she had to read in school, and the final line rings in her mind as She goes to Maria's side, wrapping an arm around the crying girl.

** **** **

_"For never was there a tale of more woe, than this of Juliet, and her Romeo."___

** **** **

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the character of Anybodys, and she is so underdeveloped. I do really like how at the end of WSS the Jets value her more and she basically becomes a Jet. I've had this idea for so long, and I'm excited that I've actually found time to write it down.  
Please leave kudos and any suggestions in the comments for future one-shots! I would love to hear them.


End file.
